Un Pequeño Gran Error
by Nerdy22
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si por accidente revelas tu mayor secreto a la persona menos indicada? Y todo por culpa del "Fin del Mundo"...
1. El Casi Fin Del Mundo

**Pues aquí estoy de nuevo...con una nueva historia que espero de verdad espero que les guste.**

**Está idea se me vino a la mente hoy asi que...Leeanla!**

**iCarly no me pertenece le pertenece a Dam Schneider & blah blah blah...Me quede sin inspiración.**

* * *

><p>Era un día no tan típico para el mundo, hoy era el 11 de Noviembre de 2011, para muchos el fin del mundo era solo una broma, pero para otros era un hecho, que pasaría exactamente a las 11: 11 a.m<p>

– ¡En una hora se acaba el mundo! – gritó Sam mientras llegaba con sus dos amigos (Carly y Freddie)

– ¡Cierto! ¡Hoy es 11/11/11! – gritó Carly brincando.

–Por favor – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos–Ustedes no creen en eso… ¿Verdad?

–Yo sí – dijo la castaña

–Yo tambien – contesto Sam

–Eso no puede pasar, hay demasiadas estudios e investigaciones que prueban que eso no puede pasar, por ejemplo… - comenzó Freddie

– ¡AH! ¡Duele! – dijo Sam masajeando sus sienes

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Carly preocupada

–El sonido de él hablando – respondió Sam señalando a Freddie por que el castaño rodo los ojos.

_¡Ring!_

–Vamos a clases – dijo Carly divertida mientras veía como sus dos amigos discutían

– ¡Sí! ¡La última clase! – gritó Sam alzando los brazos

Al llegar al salón todos hablaban sobre el fin del mundo, si era cierto o si era un mito. El trío de iCarly se sentó en sus lugares para luego involucrarse en las conversaciones del grupo

–La clase empezó mocosos – dijo la señorita Briggs mientras ponía sus cosas en la mesa – apaguen sus celulares y prendan su cerebros.

– ¿Qué Gibby? – pregunto la maestra cuando Gibby levanto la mano

– ¿Usted cree que el mundo se acabará hoy? – preguntó Gibby y todo el salón se lleno de murmullos.

–Esas son puras mentiras que la gente holgazana inventa para no trabajar y convencer a la demás gente de que es cierto – contesto la maestra

–Entonces… ¿No? – preguntó Gibby confundido

– ¡No! – Contesto la señorita Briggs desesperada – ahora abran sus libros en la página número…

Todo se empezó a sacudir las lámparas, las mesas, los vidrios de las ventanas, etc. Se sacudían violentamente. Decenas de gritos invadieron el salón.

– ¡Sabía que pasaría! – gritó Gibby quien fue empujado por sus compañeros desesperados por salir.

–Podrían haber dicho con permiso – dijo Gibby sobándose una vez que se pudo parar pero fue aplastado de nuevo por una nueva tropa de compañeros asustados.

– ¡Salgan ordenadamente! – Gritaba la señorita Briggs sin obtener respuesta o resultado alguno de sus alumnos – ¡Salgan…Salgan! ¡Olvídenlo! ¡Solo déjenme salir! ¡No quiero morir! – gritó la maestra apretujándose con sus alumnos.

Pedazos de techo y otros materiales comenzaron a caer al piso, los gritos de los alumnos y maestros se volvieron cada vez más y más desesperados.

Cuando Carly, Sam y Freddie lograron salir del desastre dentro del salón se encontraron con un desastre mayor. Había alumnos de todos los grados y maestros(as) de todas las edades que se apretujaban para poder salir de la escuela sin ser aplastados por las cosas que caían del techo (Lámparas, techo, casilleros, etc.)

– ¡Dios! ¡No era en serio! ¡No quiero morir! – gritaba Carly mientras miraba al techo con las manos entrelazadas como si estuviera rezando.

– ¡Sam! – Gritó Freddie que hasta ahora había estado muy pensativo - ¡Sam! – gritó de nuevo jalando a Sam del brazo.

– ¡¿Qué? – pregunto desesperada y algo asustada la rubia

–Yo…Tengo…Tengo que decirte algo…no me puedo morir sabiendo que…Pues nunca te dije esto – dijo gritando el castaño debido al ruido de alrededor

– ¡No es el mejor momento para que te pongas de niñita, Fredraro! – gritó aún más desesperada Sam

– ¡Por favor! ¡Es muy importante! – grito Freddie un poco nervioso

– ¡Ash! ¡Está bien! ¡Dime! – gritó resignada Sam

–Yo…Pues – comenzó Freddie pero su voz se hundió entre los gritos cada vez más asustados de la gente en la escuela - ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!

La rubia se congelo automáticamente, no esperaba que le dijera eso, hubiera preferido que le dijera que se había comido su jamón o su tocino…pero no estaba preparada para esto.

De la nada los temblores cesaron seguidos de los gritos, todos los alumnos y maestros miraban a su alrededor confundidos.

– ¡No se acabo el mundo! – gritó un chico feliz al que le siguieron gritos de alegría y alivio de los demás.

Los ojos de Freddie se abrieron de par en par, no lo podía creer, había revelado su peor secreto a la persona menos indicada, si le hubiera dicho a Carly habría hecho alboroto pero sabía que no le diría a Sam Había sido traicionado por sí mismo y lo peor, ya no había marcha atrás.

El mundo no se había acabado, la vida continuaba y la peor pesadilla de su vida había dado comienzo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Bueno? ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Buena o Mala?<strong>

**¿La debo continuar? ¿Si o No?**

**¿Ya les aburrieron tantas preguntas?**

**Solo dejenme un Review...11/11/11 :]**


	2. Reacciones

**Hoola! Una disculpa, se que me tarde...Lo que sucede es que inicie esta historia sin tener la menor idea de como la iba a continuar. Pero aqui esta el capitulo! Ojala les guste (: **

**Muchisisisisisimas Gracias por sus reviews! Me hicieron muuy feliz! :D**

**iCarly no me pertenece...Si lo hiciera pues sería mio.**

* * *

><p>– ¿No crees que es extraño? – preguntó Carly a Freddie mientras caminaban por el pasillo<p>

–Si…Súper extraño – respondía Freddie distraído.

– Y ¿No te parece raro que Sam se haya ido sin decir adiós? – volvió a preguntar la castaña

– Aja – respondió Freddie mirando a la nada

– ¿Y no crees que es divertido que el zapato de mi tío se pusiera a hablar sobre lo mucho que le gustan las hamburguesas? – preguntó Carly sarcásticamente.

– Si...me parece totalmente… ¡¿Eso de verdad paso? –preguntó Freddie impresionado

– ¡No! – Contesto Carly - ¿Qué tienes?

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Has estado muy distraído – contesto Carly entrando a su departamento seguida por el castaño.

– No sé de que hablas, yo he estado muy tranquilo y no responderé más preguntas sin un abogado presente – respondía Freddie sentándose en el sillón.

– Bien… - dijo Carly mirándolo con una mirada desafiante - ¡Spencer!

– ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué paso? – preguntó espantado Spencer bajando rápido las escaleras las escaleras.

– Nada, es solo que… ¿Por qué este vestido así? – preguntó Carly observando a su hermano, quien llevaba un pantalón viejo y manchado, y una camisa en el mismo estado que decía: "Yo apoyo a los vagos".

– ¡Ah! Lo que pasa es que estaba caminando por la calle cuando una viejita empezó a… - comenzó Spencer.

– ¿Sabes qué?...No importa – dijo Carly – necesito que seas el abogado de Freddie mientras le hago unas preguntas.

– De acuerdo – respondió el hermano mayor de Carly mientras se sentaba a lado de Freddie, siendo Carly la única parada.

–Ok – dijo Carly asintiendo - ¿Por qué…

– ¡No respondas! – gritó Spencer

– Ni siquiera le he preguntado algo – dijo Carly extrañada

– Estaba practicando – respondió Spencer bajando la cabeza como niño regañado

– De acuerdo – dijo Carly negando con la cabeza, era una buena persona ¿No se merecía un hermano normal? – Freddie ¿Por qué estas tan ausente?

–Pues porque… porque…accidentalmente le dije algo a Sam que no debía saber – respondió Freddie nervioso.

– ¿Qué le dijiste a Sam? – preguntó la morena.

– Cuida tus palabras – dijo Spencer cerca del oído de Freddie

– Pues…Le dije que…que…Estoy enamorado de ella – respondió Freddie un poco apenado

– ¿ESTAS ENAMORADO DE SAM? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos los hermanos Shay.

– ¿No quieren gritarlo más fuerte? Me parece que en México no los escucharon – dijo sarcásticamente Freddie.

– ¡¿ESTAS ENAMORADO DE SAM? – gritó más fuerte Spencer

– Era sarcasmo, Spencer –dijo Carly - ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con "Dora la exploradora"?

– ¡Sí! – gritó emocionado Spencer subiendo rápidamente las escaleras

– ¿Le gusta "Dora la exploradora"? – Preguntó en tono de burla Freddie – Eso es para niños

– Déjalo en paz, nadie se burla de tu loca madre – respondió Carly fastidiada – Ahora… ¿Por qué le dijiste a Sam que te gustaba? ¿Acaso quieres perder tu vida?

– No… Es solo que pensé que… Pues que el mundo se iba a acabar – respondió apenado Freddie

– Y tú eras el que no creía en "El fin del mundo" Tan tan tan – dijo Carly divertida

– ¡Fue el miedo! – Respondió rápidamente Freddie – Y… ¿Tan tan tan?

– Aja, como en las películas, el sonidito que es ¡Tan tan tan!– dijo Carly

– Y luego dicen que Gibby es el raro – dijo Freddie quien fue callado por una mirada asesina de Carly Bueno – ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

– Claro, tienes dos opciones: Una, mudarte a Guatemala y cambiar tu nombre a José o Dos, puedes ser valiente y pelear por ella.

– Ammm…No me gusta mucho el nombre de José, ¿Qué tal Javier? Le dan un aspecto misterioso

– Dime que estás jugando

– ¡Por favor! Javier no esta tan feo

– Sabes de lo que hablo – respondió Carly mirando a Freddie feo

– Bueno, tal vez elija la opción dos

– ¿Tal vez? – respondió poniendo su mano en su cintura

– ¡Bueno! Elijo la opción dos – respondió Freddie – Pareces mi mamá

–Yo no me llevo así contigo, Fredward – respondió Carly molesta

– Grosera – dijo Freddie

– En lugar de estar aquí discutiendo conmigo, ve e invéntate algo para que puedas conquistar a Sam – dijo Carly

– De acuerdo

–Tú puedes, ¡Tigre! – dijo Carly empujándolo hacia la puerta

– ¿Tigre? – pregunto divertido Freddie

– ¡Déjame en paz! – respondió Carly cerrando la puerta

Freddie se había pasado toda la noche despierta, se paseaba de un lado a otro buscando una manera en la que Sam se enamorará de él. Algunas veces pensó que el nombre de José no sonaba tan feo, pero seguía prefiriendo Javier.

Al día siguiente llego a la escuela con grandes ojeras debido a la desvelada de la noche anterior.

– Hola – dijo nervioso a Sam

– Tú no me hables – dijo la rubia al muchacho mientras guardaba sus cosas en su casillero

– ¿Por qué no?

–Porque… ¡NO!

– Vamos, tenemos que hablar sobre "eso" – dijo Freddie incomodo

– ¿Me muero si no hablo de eso? No. ¿Me desmayo si no hablo de eso? No. ¿Dejo de respirar si no hablo de eso? No. Entonces no "Tengo" que hablar de eso – dijo Sam cerrando su casillero y yéndose

– Espera

–No

–Sam… Necesito…

La campana que daba inicio a las clases sonó

– ¡Ups! Tengo que ir a clases – dijo aliviada Sam

– Tenemos la misma clase – dijo Freddie sonriente

– ¡Rayos!

Después de evitar a Freddie todo el camino hacia el saló y no sentarse a su lado, el profesor explico que tendrían que hacer una clase de proyecto donde, en parejas, se describirían el uno al otro y lo mejor valía el 40% de la calificación.

Un sonido de fastidio invadió el salón una vez que el profesor explico el proyecto.

– Si, a mí tampoco me hace feliz, pero siquiera háganme pensar que no malgaste 4 años de mi vida para ser un maestro malo – respondió el maestro – Bueno, dígame sus parejas para apuntarlo en mi lista.

– Karen ¿A quién eliges? – preguntó el profesor

– Mariana

– Que sorpresa – dijo el profesor sarcásticamente

– ¿Freddie?

– Yo elijo a Sam

– ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido el profesor

– Elijo a Sam

– ¿En serio?

–Si

– Con Sam Puckett – confirmo extrañado el profesor

–Aja

–Esto vale el 40% de tu calificación

– Lo sé

–Pero… Tu y ella… De acuerdo – respondió resignado

Después de que cada alumno eligiera a su pareja el profesor los dejo salir antes de que tocara la campana. Sam se dirigió a la salida molesta, pues no había tenido la oportunidad de elegir a su pareja, pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que su pareja era: FREDWARD BENSON

– ¿Por qué rayos me elegiste? – le preguntó Sam a Freddie una vez que salieron del salón

– Porque te voy a conquistar – dijo Freddie con una sonrisa

–Buena suerte con eso – respondió Sam burlándose dijo yéndose

– Gracias…La necesitare – dijo Freddie una vez que Sam y su confianza se fueron

* * *

><p><strong>No me gustó mucho, pero aqui esta.<strong>

**Se que tal vez estarán enojados conmigo por no actualizar, pero dejenme un REVIEW! Sus palabras me dan la inspiració de continuar! (:**


	3. La primera¿Cita?

**Aquí estoy de vuelta con otro capitulo(: **

**Espero poder actulizar pronto...Por fin salí de VACACIONES. Espero poder subir un capitulo nuevo este viernes...Y adivinen...Es sobre la navidad!**

**Mi capitulo más largo hasta ahoraaa! **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS por todo su Reviews! Me hacen tan feliz & me agrada saber que le gusta mi historia (:**

**Creo que eso es todo...Disfruten!**

**iCarly no me pertenece...Le pertenece a Dan Schneider un genio que me hace reír**

* * *

><p>– Entonces…Déjame ver si entendí – le dijo la Carly a su Sam mientras abría su departamento<p>

– Déjame ver si si – respondió la rubia entrando al departamento de la castaña

– Tienes que hacer un trabajo con Freddie, tu eneamigo, tu enamorado no tan secreto, La persona que dijo que te va a enamorar y el trabajo vale el 40% de tu calificación – dijo Carly haciendo memoria

– Exacto – dijo Sam abrumada por su situación

– ¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba tienes que vivir todo eso con el chico del que estas enamorada – dijo Carly un tanto preocupada por como terminaría el problema

– No estoy enamorada de Freddie – dijo Sam

– Claro que sí, me lo confesaste hace unas noches cuando te hice una mascarilla – dijo Carly

– Ni me recuerdes eso, en mi vida podre ver el aguacate igual – dijo Sam sacudiendo su cabeza para olvidar el recuerdo que se le vino a la cabeza.

–No exageres, no fue para tanto – dijo Carly

– Me dio una infección en los ojos – dijo Sam

– En mi defensa, era la primera vez que hacia una mascarilla de aguacate pero ¿podrías ir al punto? – dijo la castaña

– El punto es que yo no estoy enamorada de Freddie – dijo Sam sentándose en el sillón

– Que si – dijo Carly – Tú me lo dijiste

– No…Lo que yo dije fue que sentía "Alteraciones" por Freddie – dijo la rubia enfatizando la palabra "Alteraciones"

– Por favor, Sam, eso solo lo dicen las personas que no pueden aceptar sus sentimientos- dijo Carly apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

– Ammm… ¡Hola! – Exclamó Sam señalándose – además, no son sentimientos, es algo más pequeño que eso.

– Algo así como ¿Mariposas en la panza? – preguntó Carly con una mirada pícara

– ¿Mariposas? Ni que me hubiera comido una oruga – dijo la oji-azul en tono de burla

– Sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo Carly – Me refiero a ese sentimiento en la panza cada vez que lo vez o esa cosa que te hace sonreír cada vez que lo vez

– Bueno… no siento eso cada vez que lo vez, pero si muy seguido – dijo Sam avergonzada mirando hacia el piso

– Entonces, amiga, déjame decirte que estas enamorada y de Freddie – dijo Carly con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

– ¡Arggg! No digas las palabras "Enamorada" y "Freddie" en la misma oración – dijo Sam tapándose las orejas con sus manos.

– Pero es verdad

– Tal vez

– ¡Lo sabia! – Gritó emocionada Carly alzando sus manos al aire - ¡Mis dos mejores amigos van a ser novios!, ¿Puedo ser tu dama de honor? ¿Y la madrina de tus hijos?

– Carly, Carly, tranquila, no hagas un lío de algo que aún no ha pasado y muy seguramente no va a pasar – dijo Sam un poco triste

– No tienes idea de lo que puede pasar, Sam – dijo Carly – Además, él te quiere y tu lo quieres, Freddie ya dio el primer paso solo hace falta que se den los siguientes

– No estoy segura de si quiero hablar de esto, así que fingiré que tengo algo que hacer y me iré – dijo Sam

– Me encanta que seas tan honesta – dijo Carly con una sonrisa sarcástica - ¿Hablamos después?

–No creo – dijo la rubia antes de cerrar la puerta

– ¡SEDDIE! – dijo en un gritito de emoción después de asegurarse de que nadie la viera u observaba.

* * *

><p>Era un bonito día en la ciudad de Seattle, estaba soleado (Un milagro en esa ciudad y época). Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana, la coprotagonista del famoso web show: iCarly, se encontraba en su cama durmiendo plácidamente hasta que unos golpes en la puerta de su recámara la despertaron<p>

– ¡Sam! Tu amigo el nerd te busca – dijo Pam Puckett desde el otro lado de la puerta

– No me puedo imaginar de donde saco su lado sensible y el tacto al hablar – dijo sarcásticamente Freddie mirando a la mamá de Sam de reojo

– No entiendo – dijo Pam

– Era sarcasmo, verá Sam no es muy… - comenzó a explicar el castaño cuando la mamá de la rubia lo interrumpió

– ¡Sam! ¡Abre! Tu amigo me aburre – dijo su mamá tocando cada vez más rápido y más fuerte la puerta.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Sam fastidiada, algo despeinada y con su pijama

– Los dejo solos, al parecer Espumita se trago…- comenzó a decir la mamá pero se interrumpió a sí mismo para luego agregar – No quieren saber

– ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Sam dirigiéndose a Freddie

– Vine por ti – respondió Freddie como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

– ¿Para qué? – preguntó Sam confundida mientras bostezaba y volvía a su cama

– Vamos a ir a desayunar y después podemos hacer otra cosa, no sé, ir al cine o al parque, te mande mensaje – respondió Freddie

– Son las diez de la madrugada, Fredraro, no reviso si un Nub me mando mensajes o no a esta hora. Así que si me permites volveré a dormir – dijo Sam metiéndose nuevamente a las cobijas – Me despertaron en la mejor parte del sueño

– ¿Qué soñabas? – preguntó con curiosidad Freddie

– Algo – respondió la rubia mientras Freddie rodaba los ojos

– Te doy… 20 minutos para que te arregles – dijo Freddie – te espero abajo

– ¿En qué momento te convertiste en mi jefe? – pregunto Sam alzando una ceja

– Soy yo el que te va a llevar a desayunar a uno de los lugares más impresionantes de Seattle y no te voy a cobrar o algo por el estilo – dijo Freddie dirigiéndose a la puerta – Recuerda…20 minutos

Después de un largo tiempo Sam apareció en el umbral de la puerta de su casa, vestía unos pantalones entubados negros, una blusa roja de manga corta y un par de tenis rojo, nada especial para ella aunque para Freddie ella no lucía nada mal.

– Te dije 20 minutos – dijo Freddie en reclamo

–No me reclames – dijo Sam alzando el dedo – Y… ¿adónde me vas a llevar?

–Es sorpresa, ponte esto – dijo Freddie alzando una venda a lo que Sam enarco las cejas – prometo que comerás una buena cantidad de jamón y tocino

–De acuerdo – dijo Sam accediendo

* * *

><p>– ¿Ya llegamos? – preguntó Sam por decima vez<p>

– No, Sam, aún no llegamos pero estamos cerca– respondió Freddie entre fastidiado y divertido

El chico iba manejando su carro con Sam sentada en el asiento del copiloto, desde que habían salido de la casa de la rubia, Sam no había parado de preguntar si ya habían llegado al lugar sorpresa.

– Eso ya lo habías dicho

–Y eso ya lo habías preguntado – dijo Freddie

– ¿Ya llegamos? – repitió Sam

– Esperaaaa….Ya, hemos llegado – dijo Freddie parando el carro

– Por fin – dijo aliviada Sam intentando quitarse la venda

– No –dijo Freddie rápidamente al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer la rubia

– Dijiste que me la podía quitar cuando llegáramos

– Bueno…Espérate tantito, en un momento te la quito – dijo Freddie guiándola

Juntos entraron a un edificio muy famoso en la ciudad donde ambos vivían: Space Needle. Subieron rápidamente por un elevador, Sam no paraba de preguntar sobre donde estaba y adonde la llevaba Freddie.

– ¿Tiene reservación? – preguntó una señorita al castaño

– Si – respondió seguro Freddie

– ¿Nombre? – preguntó la voz a Freddie

– José – respondió con una sonrisa en su cara recordando la historia del nombre

– ¿José?- preguntó en tono de burla Sam

– ¿Qué tal si me reconocen por iCarly? – dijo Freddie

– Ni que fueras tan famoso, tu no sales en la televisión, solo eres el tecnicucho – dijo Sam

–Sam… - dijo Freddie regañándola

– No me regañes – dijo molesta Sam

– Por aquí, por favor – dijo la voz de la señorita de nuevo

La mesera se adelanto para mostrarles la mesa donde desayunarían, seguida el ella venía Freddie y de última, Sam, quien cerró los ojos de forma precipitada al ver donde se encontraba.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el castaño preocupado al ver la reacción de Sam

– No soporto las alturas – dijo Sam tensa con los ojos cerrados

– No inventes, aquella vez que tu y Carly se pelearon no tenías miedo – dijo Freddie tomándola de los codos y llevándola a su asiento

– Porque tenía que actuar rápido – contesto molesta Sam

– No es tanto, solo es un desayuno, y además estamos en el centro no puedes ver la ciudad – dijo Freddie

– Por favor, Freddo, no quiero estar aquí – dijo Sam en tono de suplica

Freddie lo medito un momento, aunque le había costado mucho trabajo conseguir una reservación para desayunar ahí, lo más importante era Sam, además seguro iba ser más barato a cualquier lugar que fueran.

– De acuerdo – accedió Freddie – Vámonos

– Gracias – dijo aliviada la rubia

Bajaron por el elevador y llegaron al estacionamiento donde se subieron al coche, antes de arrancar el carro, Freddie le pregunto a Sam

– ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo Freddie

– Vamos a la pista de patinaje **(N/A: No se si exista pero supongamos que si) **– dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

– Aun no desayunamos – recordó Freddie

– Podemos desayunar algo allá – dijo Sam – ahora arranca

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegaron a la pista, Sam se quejó de nuevo de que tenía hambre, así que Freddie se ofreció a comprarle un sándwich de los que vendían en las tienditas cerca de la pista.<p>

– No puedo creer que tu "La gran Puckett" le tenga miedo a las alturas – dijo Freddie antes de darle un bocado a su comida.

– Si, y si se lo dices a alguien lo voy a negar – dijo Sam amenazadoramente

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto Freddie aun sin comprender

– Porque si – dijo Sam cortantemente – Ahora vamos, tengo ganas de patinar

– No estoy muy seguro de eso – dijo Freddie nervioso, parándose junto con Sam

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto Sam poniéndose sus patines alquilados

– Pues…verás…No se patinar – dijo Freddie bajando la voz

– Jajajaja – Sam se rió instantáneamente

– No te rías, Sam, yo no me reí de tu miedo a las alturas – dijo Freddie molesto

– Bueno pero mi miedo es más común y racional, pero ¿Qué niño no sabe patinar? – Preguntó Sam sorprendida y divertida – Lo olvidaba, tú no tuviste infancia

– Ignoraré eso, ¿Cómo aprendiste tu? – preguntó Freddie

– Fue una de las pocas cosas que mi papá me enseño – dijo Sam seria

– Ammm…Esteee….Lo lamento – dijo Freddie sin saber qué hacer

– Momento incomodo, lo sé – dijo Sam – ahora vamos, yo ten enseño

Después de muchas caídas y burlas por parte de Sam, Freddie por fin pudo mantenerse de pie y patinar lentamente.

– En serio, patinas como Bambi cuando aprendía a caminar – dijo divertida Sam

– Ya te dije que no – dijo Freddie molesto

Se había hecho de noche, o las familias que solían patinar ahí se habían ido, dejando solo a las parejas enamoradas, cosa que Sam y Freddie aun no notaban, después de un silencio algo incomodo el castaño se animo a preguntar…

– ¿Qué otras cosas te enseño a hacer tu papá? – preguntó Freddie con curiosidad

– No mucho, la verdad – dijo Sam

– Juguemos a las "20 preguntas" – sugirió Freddie

– De acuerdo, pero yo te pregunto a ti – dijo Sam patinando

– ¿Por?

– Porque hay cosas que te puedo decir que tal vez te hagan ir a la cárcel – inventó Sam

– Mejor tú pregúntame – dijo un poco asustado Freddie

– Bueno…Pero solo diez preguntas

– ¿Por qué no las 20?

– Son demasiadas – respondió Sam con flojera

– Ok… ¿Cuál es la cosa qué más quieres en el mundo? – pregunto Sam

– Mi muñeco de "Nug Nug" en empaque original de "Guerra Estelar" – respondió sin pensar Freddie

– Wow – dijo Sam sorprendida – Y yo que pensé que no podías ser más ñoño

– Continua con la segunda pregunta – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos a causa del comentario de Sam

– ¿Número favorito?

– Ocho – respondió Freddie después de pensarlo un rato

– ¿Color favorito? – preguntó Sam

– Morado

– ¿Rayas o liso?

– Rayas – respondió Freddie

– Asco – dijo Sam frunciendo el ceño

– ¿Canción favorita?

– Running Away

– Es una buena canción – accedió Sam

– ¿Día favorito?

– Ammm…Tengo tres fechas favoritas: 3 de Enero** (iKiss)**, 9 de Abril**(iOMG)** y 13 de Mayo**(iLost My Mind).**

– ¿Por? – preguntó Sam curiosa

– No lo sé – contesto Freddie

– ¿Letra favorita?

– La hermosa letra "F" – respondió Freddie con orgullo

– Déjame adivinar…Por tu nombre – dijo Sam

– Aja – respondió Freddie

– ¿Fecha favorita del año?

– Navidad – respondió rápidamente Freddie

– ¿Momento favorito?

– Mi primer beso aunque este tambien le hace competencia– respondió Freddie con una sonrisa acercándose a Sam para besarla, al darse cuenta de eso Sam se fue patinando hasta la orilla.

– Me debes una pregunta – dijo Sam antes de irse.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé! Muchas referencias al SEDDIE pero era un poco necesario!(:<strong>

**Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Me quieren pegar por lo feo que escribo? Ninguna de las anteriores?**

**Como no sé leer la mente(Aunque seía genial) tengo que leer lo que opinan en un Review así que por favor! Déjenme pensar que soy una buena escritora! **


	4. Es Navidad

**Hoola! Sé que dije que subiría este capitulo ayer, pero no pude así que aquí esta!**

**Tengo que prepararme para la cena! Pero tenía que cumplir! Bueno aquí esta! Disfruten(:**

**iCarly no me pertenece...Le pertenece a Dan Schneider(:**

* * *

><p>Faltaban solo cinco días para navidad. El ambiente en Ridgeway era de emoción, los chicos hablan felices sobre lo que harían en sus vacaciones, otros se despedían pues hoy daban inicio las vacaciones de navidad. Carly y Sam sacaban cosas de sus casilleros mientras hablaban con Freddie.<p>

– ¿Qué onda? – saludo Gibby llegando

– Hola Gibby – dijo Carly sonriente

– ¿Qué pasa, Gibster? – dijo Freddie

– Hola, Rarito – dijo Sam divertida

– Sam – dijo Gibby con tono de regaño

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Sam entre fastidiada y confundida

–Esta es la semana decisiva – dijo Gibby como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

– ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Carly tambien confundida

– Si, en esta semana Santa Claus decide quienes son los niños buenos y los niños malos – respondió Gibby.

Los chicos de iCarly se miraron sorprendidos, nunca habían conocido a alguien que a su edad aún no supiera la verdad sobre Santa Claus.

– Gibby ¿Si sabes que Santa Claus no… - comenzó la rubia pero fue callada por Freddie quien puso su mano sobre la boca de Sam para evitar que siguiera hablando

– Santa Claus no ¿Qué? - preguntó Gibby

– Nada – dijo Carly sonriente

– Bueno, adiós – dijo Gibby yéndose

– Espera – le dijo Carly a Gibby deteniéndolo – Vamos a hacer un intercambio entre Sam, Freddie, Spencer y yo ¿Quieres entrar?

– Claro

– Bueno, ve a mi casa esta tarde para la repartición de papelitos – dijo la castaña

–Ok – respondió Gibby yéndose

– ¿Cómo es posible que no sepa lo de Santa Claus? – pregunto Sam

–No lo sé – respondió Carly

– Casi le dices a Gibby – le reprocho Freddie a Sam

– ¿Y qué? – Preguntó Sam algo incomoda recordando lo que había pasado hace unas noches en las pista de patinaje– Algún día tendrá que saber.

–Sí, pero se día no será hoy – respondió decidida Carly

* * *

><p>Más tarde en la casa de los Shay; Carly, Spencer, Sam y Freddie se encontraba alrededor de la mesa de la cocina mirando un traste con cinco papeles.<p>

– Solo esperamos a Gibby – dijo Carly

– ¡Qué emoción! – gritó Spencer emocionado

– Lo sé – dijo Freddie

–a mi me da igual – dijo Sam abriendo la puerta de la cocina

– ¿Podrías ser más optimista? – dijo Carly

– Bueno… ¡Qué felicidad que vamos a hacer un intercambio! – Dijo Sam con un poco de sarcasmo - ¿Mejor?

– Si – respondió sonriente Carly

_Toc, toc_

– ¡Adelante! – gritó Carly desde la cocina

–Gibby está aquí – dijo Gibby en forma de saludo

– Hola, Gibbs – dijo Carly – bueno, ahora todos tomen su papelito

Los cuatro chicos y Spencer hicieron lo que la castaña dijo. Cada quien tomo su papelito; A Carly le toco Spencer, a Spencer le toco Gibby, a Gibby le toco Freddie, a Freddie le toco Sam (Por lo que se puso verdaderamente feliz aunque trato de disimularlo) y a Sam le toco Carly.

– A quien le haya tocado yo, aquí hay una lista de sugerencias – dijo Carly mostrando una hoja llena de cosas como: Una bolsa, un disco de One Direction, etc.

– Lo bueno es que es cortita – dijo Spencer con sarcasmo

– Claro que es corta, tuve que quitar muchas cosas – dijo Carly

– ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido – dijo Sam – Mi mamá se va a ir a Las Vegas el día de navidad, ¿Puedo pasar navidad con ustedes?

– Claro – respondió Carly

– ¿Yo tambien puedo venir a la cena? – pregunto Freddie

– Pues… – comenzó Carly

–La verdad… - continuó Spencer

– No va venir mi mamá – dijo Freddie al entender porque no accedían

– ¡Oh! Entonces eres bienvenido – dijo Spencer con una sonrisa – Ahora si me disculpan necesito ir a darme una ducha – dijo subiendo las escaleras rápidamente

– ¡Lávate los pies! – gritó Carly

– ¡No! – gritó la voz de Spencer desde el segundo piso

– ¡Spencer! – regaño Carly

– ¡Está bien! – dijo Spencer con voz de niño regañado

– Entonces… – dijo Gibby incomodo mirando a los demás – ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

– No lo sé – respondió Freddie – Estos momentos incómodos no suelen pasar muy a menudo

– Bueeno…Yo me voy a mi casa – dijo Sam

– Te acompaño – dijo Freddie, pero al recibir una mirada asesina por parte de la rubia rectifico su oración – Te acompaño al pasillo

– Yo voy a comprar jabón líquido – dijo Gibby emocionando

– Adiós – dijo Carly a todos antes de que se fueran

* * *

><p>– Sam – dijo Freddie antes de que la oji-azul llegará a la esquina del pasillo para bajar por las escaleras.<p>

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Sam sin mirarlo a la cara

– Voy a ir mañana a comprar mis regalos de navidad ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – pregunto Freddie haciendo que la rubia lo volteara a ver.

– Si, supongo que tenemos pasar más tiempo juntos – dijo Sam, sonrojándose en el instante en el que Freddie alzo las cejas y sonrió – Digo…por el trabajo

– Claro – dijo Freddie

– ¿Pasas por mi mañana? – preguntó la rubia

– Si, a las…. – comenzó Freddie

– 2:00pm – termino Sam – nos vemos, Freduccini – se despidió Sam antes de irse

* * *

><p>No era posible, no lo era, una mirada solo había sido una mirada la que había cambiado la manera en la que Sam se sentía por Freddie. Antes, se habría arrancado las pestañas, una por una, antes de pasar un tiempo con Freddie; Ahora, hasta se ponía nerviosa porque ponerse.<p>

– ¡Sam! ¡Tu amigo el ñoño está aquí! – gritó Pam desde el piso de abajo

– ¡Ya voy! – gritó como respuesta Sam antes de darse un último vistazo en el espejo

– Hola, Sam – saludo Freddie desde el umbral de la puerta

– Hola, Fredward – dijo Sam bajando las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia Freddie

– ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Freddie

– Claro – respondió Sam dirigiéndose al coche de Freddie

* * *

><p>– Entonces ¿Te toco Carly? – Preguntó Freddie a Sam<p>

– Sip – respondió ella

– ¿Qué le vas a comprar? – preguntó Freddie estacionando el carro

– No lo sé, estaba pensando en darle un disco

– ¿De One Direction?

– Aja

– Es buena idea – dijo Freddie mientras salía del auto

– Lo sé – dijo Sam – Y ¿Tú a quién le vas a dar?

– No te voy a decir – dijo Freddie

– Pero yo ya te dije – le reprocho Sam a Freddie

– Está bien, yo le voy a dar a… ¡Gibby! –mintió Freddie

– ¿Y qué le vas a dar? – pregunto sin interés Sam

– Jabón líquido – respondió Freddie

Después de adentrarse a las tiendas, y no encontrar nada para Carly, decidieron descansar en la comida rápida.

– Sam… - comenzó a decir Freddie dudoso – No crees que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que casi pasa en la….

– Cómprame un helado –pidió Sam, interrumpiendo a Freddie

– Tu traes tu propio dinero – le reclamo a Sam, dándose cuenta que ese día no hablarían de ello

– Pues si pero… Se supone que tú eres el hombre – respondió Sam

– Cómpratelo tú – le dijo Freddie a Sam

– ¿Valoras tu celular? – le preguntó amenazadoramente Sam, mostrándole el celular que traía en las manos.

– Si – respondió Freddie con miedo

– Pues tráeme mi helado – dijo Sam, a lo que Freddie tuvo que rendirse, al regresar a la mesa donde antes estaban sentados para decirle que ya no había helados, Freddie no encontró a Sam, se puso a buscarla con la mirada hasta que la encontró viendo el interior de una juguetería atravez del cristal.

– ¿Qué ves? – preguntó con curiosidad a Sam

– Eso – respondió la rubia señalando una pelota para saltar roja

– ¿Una pelota? – preguntó incrédulo Freddie

– Una pelota para saltar – corrigió Sam

– Tienes 16 años **(Creo, no estoy muy segura) **– le dijo Freddie - ¿Por qué quieres una pelota para saltar?

– Porque la quiero – respondió Sam, que se le quedó viendo unos momentos a Freddie, como si lo estuviera examinando, al final retiró su vista de él y agrego – Fue unas de las cosas que solía hacer con mi papá

– ¿Admirar pelotas? – preguntó Freddie

– No – respondió Sam – Melanie y mi mamá se quedaban en casa para adornarla y hacer la cena, así que mi papá y yo salíamos a los centros comerciales a comprar los regalos. Siempre que veníamos aquí le decía a mi papá que me la comprara y él decía que se la pidiera a Santa Claus, pero "Santa Claus" nunca me la trajo

– Lo siento – dijo Freddie a lo que Sam se encogió de hombros - ¿Por eso dejaste de creer en Santa?

– Exacto – respondió Sam

* * *

><p>Después de buscar arduamente el regalo de Carly, y encontrarlo, regresaron a la casa de Carly, donde la encontraron envolviendo regalos.<p>

– Hola, Carls – dijo Sam antes de dejarse caes en el sillón

– ¿What's up? – preguntó a manera de saludo Freddie

– ¿Por qué envuelves dos regalos? – preguntó Sam al darse cuenta que su amiga tenía dos regalos en sus manos

– Uno es para Gibby y el otro es para mi amigo secreto – respondió Carly poniendo sus regalos bajo el árbol

– ¿Le vas a dar uno a Gibby? ¿Para qué? – preguntó Freddie extrañado

– Es su regalo por parte de Santa Claus – respondió Carly, Sam y Freddie la miraron extrañados – Gibby todavía cree en Santa Claus y no voy a ser yo quien arruine su sorpresa

– Santa Claus apesta – dijo Sam dirigiéndose a la cocina

– ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Carly confundida

– Nada – respondió Freddie negando con la cabeza

* * *

><p>– Listos – dijo Carly – A cenar<p>

Todos comenzaron a tomar de la rica cena que Carly y Sam, aunque más Carly que Sam, habían preparado. Después de que todos cenaran y platicarán un poco decidieron irse a dormir. Carly y Sam durmieron en la habitación de la castaña. Spencer en su cuarto y Freddie durmió con Gibby en la sala.

Era la mañana de navidad, la paz reinaba en el departamento de los Shay cuando el grito de Gibby asusto y despertó a todos.

– ¡Ya es navidad! ¡Vino Sam Claus! – Gritó Gibby corriendo al cuarto de las chicas - ¡Ya llego Santa Claus! – resignadas Carly y Sam bajaron las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo, donde ya se encontraban Gibby, Freddie y Spencer.

– Hay que abrir los regalos – repetía Gibby como niño chiquito

– De acuerdo – respondió Carly

Gibby tomo su regalo, al igual que Spencer, Carly y Freddie, todos por parte de "Santa Claus".

– Ven, Sam – pidió Carly – Aquí hay uno para ti

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó incrédula Sam viendo debajo del árbol – No hay nada

– Si, es como una pista – dijo Carly – Dice: Abre el elevador

– Eso no es una pista – dijo Sam

– Tú abre el elevador – dijo emocionado Gibby

– Bueno – dijo Sam dirigiéndose al elevador, al abrirlo encontró una gran pelota roja con un moño – ¡Mi pelota! – gritó emocionada quitándole el moño y poniéndose a saltar con ella.

– Ahora, el intercambio – dijo Spencer - ¡Yo empiezo!

– ¡No! Yo quiero empezar – dijo Carly

– Pero yo quiero empezar – dijo Spencer haciendo berrinche

– No hagas berrinche y déjame empezar – dijo Carly

– Bueno – dijo Spencer resignado

– Yo le voy a dar a…. ¡Spencer! – dijo Carly señalando con su regalo a Spencer

– ¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía! – gritó Spencer dando vueltas

– ¿No lo quieres? – preguntó Carly aun con el regalo en las manos

– ¡Sí! – Gritó Spencer tomándolo y abrazándolo – Me lo querías quitar

– Ábrelo – dijo Gibby

– ¡El cepillo giratorio que quería! – Gritó emocionado Spencer abrazando a Carly – Bueno yo le voy a dar a…. ¡Gibby!

– Gibeee – dijo Gibby recibiendo su regalo y abriéndolo - ¡Jabón Líquido! – dijo jugando con el

– Gibby… - comenzó Carly

– ¿Eh? – preguntó Gibby embobado en su jabón

– El intercambio

– ¡Ah! Claro – dijo Gibby – Yo le voy a dar a… ¡Freddie! – dijo Gibby dándole su regalo a Freddie

– Gracias – dijo Freddie abriéndolo - ¡El cable de extensión masiva de cuatro pulgadas que solo funciona para PeraPads! **(No sé si exista, me lo invente) **

– Sabía que te gustaría – dijo Gibby

– Bueno... – dijo Freddie continuando con el intercambio – yo le voy a dar a… ¡Sam!

– Dijiste que le ibas a dar a Gibby – le reprocho Sam a Freddie

– ¿Lo quieres o no? – pregunto Freddie a Sam

– Sí – dijo tomándolo y abriéndolo - ¡El jamón edición limitada de Jamoncitos! – Gritó emocionada abrazando a Freddie - ¡Solo hay 100,000 en el mundo!

– Nada más – dijo Spencer sarcásticamente

– Bueno yo le voy a dar a…. la única persona que aun no tiene regalo – dijo Sam mirando a Carly - ¡Carly!

– Uff – dijo Carly aliviada – pensé que mi papelito se había perdido

– Ten – dijo Sam entregándole su regalo

– ¡Oh Por Dios! – Dijo Carly emocionada una vez que abrió su regalo - ¡Dos boletos para ver a One Direction en vivo! ¡Gracias! – gritó Carly abrazando a Sam muy fuerte

– Carly…No…Me…Dejas respirar – dijo Sam entrecortadamente

– Lo siento – dijo Carly

– Al parecer todos tuvimos lo que queríamos – dijo Spencer

– Así es – dijo Carly

– ¡Feliz Navidad! – gritó Gibby y los demás le hicieron coro

Unas horas después cuando todos jugaban con sus regalos por parte de Santa Claus, Sam le dijo a Freddie – Gracias por mi pelota

– Te la trajo Santa, no yo – dijo Freddie – agradécele a él

– Ok… - dijo Sam – Gracias, se que fuiste tú – le dijo a Freddie antes de irse a jugar con los demás, dejando a un sonriente y feliz Freddie.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les haya gustado!<strong>

**FELIZ NAVIDAD! Dejen Reviews Por favor!**

**:D Adios!**


	5. El Mejor Año Nuevo

**Feliz Año Nuevo! Bueno aqui hay un nuevo capitulo(:**

**Muchas ideas fueron tomadas de la pelicula "Año Nuevo" bueno... mejor dicho, fueron tomadas del trailer de la pelicula...**

**Creo que eso es todo, ojala les guste :D**

**iCarly no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan Schneider...**

* * *

><p>– ¿A quién besaras a media noche? – preguntó Freddie, quien estaba entado en el piso<p>

– A ti no, eso te lo aseguro – respondió Sam molesta mirándolo

– ¿Por qué te enojas?

– ¿Estás drogado? – preguntó sarcásticamente Sam - ¿O ciego? Estamos atorados en el elevador, en vísperas de año nuevo, y nadie nos puede rescatar porque están con sus familias

– No es tan malo – dijo Freddie positivamente

– ¡Claro que sí! Y todo es tu culpa – gritó frustrada Sam

– ¡No es mi culpa! – se defendió Freddie

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó Sam haciendo memoria

_**Flash Back **_

– _¡Sam! ¿Podrías ir por los adornos y la grabadora que está en el sótano? – preguntó Carly a Sam, quien estaba acostada en el sillón mientras Carly y Spencer se esforzaban en adornar el departamento para el año nuevo._

– _No, que flojera – respondió la rubia_

– _¡Sam! – Le regaño Carly – Te estoy dejando cenar en mi casa gratis, y ¿No haces nada?_

– _Algo así – contesto Sam aun sin cambiar de posición, pero al recibir una mirada asesina de la castaña, decidió hacer lo que le pedía – Al fin que si quería hacer eso_

– _Claro – dijo Carly_

_Después de bajar al sótano y tener una gran pelea con las telarañas, Sam subió con los adornos y la grabadora, tomó el elevador pues le costaba caminar debido a que los adornos le obstruían la vista._

– _Hola, Sam – saludo el castaño entrando con ella al elevador_

– _¿Puedes callarte y ayudarme?_ – _preguntó Sam enojada_

– _Claro, lo siento – dijo Freddie tomando las cosas que traía Sam en las manos y poniéndolas en el suelo._

– _Eso lo podría haber hecho yo – le reprocho Sam a Freddie_

– _¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – pregunto Freddie curioso_

– _Porque no se me ocurrió – respondió Sam_

– _Respecto a lo que paso en la pista…_– _comenzó a decir Freddie _

– _No pienso hablar de ello – dijo cortante la rubia_

– _Sam, tenemos que hablar – dijo Freddie – Ni siquiera en Navidad hablamos_

– _No, no tengo por qué hablar contigo – dijo Sam evitando su mirada – Además, en unos segundos llegaré con Carly y no te dirigiré la palabra_

– _No llegarás – dijo Freddie decidido apretando un botón para que el elevador se parará – y nosotros hablaremos de esto._

– _¿Qué tenemos que hablar? – preguntó Sam a Freddie_

– _Sobre…Ya sabes...De que tu y yo casi…. - comenzó Freddie, pero lo pensó un momento, tal vez todo estuvo en su imaginación– Ok, no tenemos que hablar de nada_

– _Vez, mamá siempre tiene la razón – dijo Sam – Ahora vuelve a presionar el botón para que podamos salir_

– _De acuerdo – dijo Freddie presionándolo de nuevo pero al momento de hacerlo el elevador se balanceo un poco y no volvió a moverse._

– _¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó Sam asustada_

– _Nada – respondió Freddie nervioso – Solo presione el botón_

– ¡_Claro que hiciste algo! El elevador no se mueve – dijo asustada Sam_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

><p>– Ok, tal vez si tuve algo que ver con que estamos aquí varados, perdón, no sabía que el "Año Nuevo" significaba tanto para ti – se disculpó Freddie<p>

– No significa tanto, solo es una excusa para tener vacaciones – respondió Sam sentándose en el piso junto a Freddie

– Entonces ¿Por qué te enojas? No te vas a perder nada – dijo Freddie sin entender a Sam

– Me enojo porque me quiero enojar– respondió Sam molesta

– ¿Por qué estas tan enojada? Me compadezco de aquel que te hizo enojar– preguntó Freddie

– Porque cerraron "El Pollo Triste" mi restaurant favorito – dijo Sam más enojada

– ¿"El Pollo Triste"? – Preguntó Freddie confundido - ¿Por qué se llama así?

– ¿Qué esperabas? Lo mataron y aparte se lo van a comer, ¿Tú estarías feliz si te hicieran eso? – preguntó Sam irónicamente.

– No mucho, la verdad – contesto Freddie imaginándose vestido de pollo y corriendo por su vida para que no se lo coman

– ¡Vez! – Dijo Sam – Y ahora no estoy varada aquí, en depresión y con un ñoño

– Pues resulta que este ñoño va a hacer algo para sacarte de tu depresión – dijo Freddie parando y yendo por los adornos.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó Sam incrédula

– Tendremos nuestra propia fiesta de año nuevo – dijo Freddie mostrando lo adornos que tenía en sus manos.

* * *

><p>– ¿Donde esta Sam? La mande hace más de media hora – dijo Carly mirando su reloj - ¿Qué tal si la secuestraron? ¿Si se la comieron unos gorilas?<p>

– Tranquila – trato de tranquilizarla Spencer

– ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de decirle a una mujer que se tranquilice? – pregunto Carly a Spencer viéndolo feo.

– Que no lo haga – dijo Spencer bajando la cabeza – Me estas regañando mucho – dijo Spencer frunciendo el ceño

– Lo lamento, es solo que….Estoy preocupada por Sam – dijo Carly dejándose caer en el sillón de su sala

– Seguro esta con Freddie – dijo Spencer

– Tienes razón, no me debo de preocupar – dijo Carly sonriendo

– Lo sé – dijo Spencer

– Y ¿No vino el presumido? – preguntó sarcásticamente Carly

– No, pero vine yo – dijo Spencer

– Ven, comencemos a cenar, solo faltan unos minutos para la media noche– dijo Carly a Spencer

* * *

><p>– Esto no va a funcionar – dijo Sam viendo el elevador adornado – No hay comida<p>

– Eso no es completamente cierto – dijo Freddie revisando sus bolsillos – Tenemos… Medio grasito y una barra energética.

– Y una galleta – dijo Sam sacando la galleta de su chamarra

– Bueno…Entonces tú te comes la galleta y el grasito y yo la barra energética – dijo Freddie dándole lo que le tocaba a Sam

– ¿Cuánto falta para media noche? – preguntó Sam mientras masticaba su galleta

–Dos…No… Un minuto– dijo Freddie mirando su reloj

– Pon la música – dijo Sam, cosa que Freddie obedeció

– Entonces ¿A quién besarás a media noche? – preguntó nuevamente Freddie a Sam

– No es necesario besar a alguien – dijo Sam

– Pero aceptémoslo, es divertido – dijo Freddie sonriéndole a Sam

– ¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó Sam evitando el tema

– 15…14…13…12…11–comenzó Freddie

– 10…9…8… - se le unió Sam

–7…6….5…4… - contaron los dos juntos – 3…2…1…

– ¡Feliz año nue… - comenzó a decir Freddie pero fue interrumpido por Sam, quien pasmo sus labios en los de él. Al separarse Sam se inclinó para volver a presionar el botón, el cual hizo que el elevador volviera a moverse.

– ¿Cuándo lo descubriste? – preguntó Freddie

– Eres un ratón de tecnología, no te rendirías tan rápido – dijo Sam sonriendo – Ahora vamos con Carly – dijo cuando la campana que indicaba que habían llegado al piso de la castaña sonó

–Respecto al beso…. – comenzó a decir Freddie incomodó

– No lo menciones o no vuelves a ver el amanecer – amenazó Sam

–Chicos ¡AHÍ ESTÁN! – dijo…gritó Carly cuando las puertas del elevador dejo ver a Sam y a Freddie dentro de él – Se perdieron el festejo de año nuevo

– No realmente – dijo Sam con una sonrisa, mirando a Freddie– De hecho no estuvo tan mal

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Carly mirando despectivamente el elevador por el que ahora salía Freddie con una sonrisa en el rostro

– ¡Oh Sí! El mejor inicio de año – dijo Freddie mirando a Sam, al parecer sus planes estaban dando resultados

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto? No les gusto? <strong>

**Se que no fue muy largo, pero fue algo(:**

**El primer beso en el Fic! Fue algo improvisado, la verdad no estaba planeado!**

**Review? Por favor! Es lo único que pido!**


	6. Las Nuevas!

**Y aqui esta un nuevo cápitulo(:**

**GRACIAS a todos por sus Reviews! Hoy es jueves y esta a punto de empezar iOMG en México! Así que lo haré rápido :D Espero que les guste.**

**iCarly no es mio pero me enorgullezco de decir que este Fic si... **

* * *

><p>– ¡Sam!<p>

Sam se despertó abruptamente. Se había quedado dormida en clase de matemáticas, la clase de la señorita Briggs.

Se enderezó en su silla, miró a su mejor amiga, estaba sentada al lado de ella, la miró molesta. La había despertado.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sam entre un bostezo intentando ocultar su molestia

– Te quedaste dormida en medio de la clase de matemáticas –dijo Carly

– Al menos no fue una materia importante

Carly puso cara de "¿En serio?" para luego agregar – ¿Alguna te parece importante?

– Touché

La rubia movió la cabeza buscando en el salón – ¿Y la bruja de la maestra Briggs?

– Salió – contesto Carly mirando la puerta

– ¿Por qué?

La castaña solo se encogió de hombros, luego frunció el ceño y le preguntó a su amiga – ¿Por qué estas tan cansada?

– ¿De qué hablas? Siempre me duermo en clases

– Pues si, pero llevas dormida todo lo que llevamos de escuela, solo te despiertas para cambiar de clase y te vuelves a dormir.

– Me pase toda la noche despierta – contesto la rubia imitando a su amiga, viendo la puerta

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Carly curiosa

– Mamá y yo tuvimos que ir por… – comenzó a explicar la rubia pero fue interrumpida por la señorita Briggs

– ¡Cállense! – dijo la maestra dejando entrar a dos chicas, una castaña con el pelo lacio y hasta los hombros y la otra, una rubia con el cabello ondulado.

–Melanie – dijo Carly completando la frase que su amiga había dejado incompleta

La señorita Briggs ignoró las exclamaciones de sorpresa del grupo debido al parecido entre Sam y la otra rubia.

– Ella es… – dijo la maestra señalando a la castaña – No tengo idea de tu nombre

– El director se lo acaba de decir – dijo la castaña confundida

– Solo dilo – dijo la maestra molesta

– Soy Nina Smith – se presentó la castaña mirando al grupo

Carly examinó a la chica nueva, llevaba un pantalón azul marino entubado, una playera de manga larga color rosa pastel, se veía buena persona, sin duda una gran candidata para ser su amiga.

– Y otra Puckett – dijo la señorita Briggs fastidiada viendo a Melanie con desprecio

– ¿Por qué si recordó su nombre? – reclamó Nina

– Puckett no es mi nombre es mi apellido, mi nombre es Melanie – dijo Melanie

– Por ese demonio – respondió la señorita Briggs ignorando el cometario de Melanie, y luego señalo a Sam.

Nina volteo a ver hacia donde la maestra señalaba, movió la cabeza rápidamente, mirando a Melanie y a Sam.

– Son… – comenzó a decir Nina

– Gemelas – terminaron la frase al unísono las rubias con cierta molestia en la voz

* * *

><p>Sam, Carly y Melanie se encontraban guardando sus cosas. La última había convencido a un chico de darle su casillero, el chico acepto rápidamente asustado, creyendo que era Sam.<p>

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias? – recriminó Carly a Melanie

– Fue de improviso

– Viajaste desde tu internado a Seattle y te cambiaste de escuela por algo ¿improvisado? – preguntó Carly alzando una ceja

– Si lo pones de esa manera lo improvisado fue avisarte

Nina se encamino a hablar con las tres chicas, con paso decidido, estaba nerviosa. Era su primer día.

–Hola, chicas – saludo amablemente Nina

– Hola – contestaron Carly y Melanie

– Adiós – dijo Sam cortante

– ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Nina

– Sam – la regaño su hermana – Se amable

La rubia rodo lo ojos y dijo – Hola, es un placer conocerte – una sonrisa falsa se extendió por su rostro – ¿Mejor?

– No mucho – dijo Melanie

– ¿Qué más quieres? – preguntó Sam

– Que seas sincera

Las gemelas comenzaron a discutir, Carly las ignoro y se dirigió a Nina

– Soy… – comenzó Carly extendiendo su mano hacia Nina

– Carly – completo Nina con una sonrisa estrechando la mano de la castaña – Te reconozco por iCarly, soy una gran admiradora – agregó Nina

– Que bueno que te guste – dijo Carly con una sonrisa – Es bueno conocer a los admiradores

El productor técnico de iCarly se dirigió hacia Carly, aun sin darse cuenta de que Melanie y Sam discutían.

– Hola – saludo el castaño a Carly y al percatarse de Nina la saludo – Soy Freddie

– Hola – saludo con una sonrisa Nina – Soy Nina

– Un gusto –dijo Freddie - ¿Y Sam?

– Esta ahí – dijo Carly señalando a su costado donde aun se encontraban discutiendo Melanie y Sam.

– Tu… ¿Existes? –preguntó sorprendido Freddie a Melanie

– No, soy un clon de Sam, creado por ella misma para dominar poco a poco el mundo – dijo sarcásticamente Melanie

– ¡Claro que existe, Tonto! – dijo Sam dándole un golpe en la frente a Freddie

– ¡Auch!

– Me gustaría quedarme a platicar, pero tengo que ir con mi papá– dijo Nina extrañada por la situación, despidiéndose –Fue un gusto conocerlos – les dijo a todos– Adiós

* * *

><p>Los cuatros chicos se fueron hacia el departamento de Carly, todo el camino Freddie se la paso observando raramente a Melanie.<p>

Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar al apartamento. Sam miró a Freddie molesta y le dijo – ¡Deja de ver a Melanie así! – y después le dio un golpe en el hombro.

– ¡Auch!– dijo el castaño sobándose en el lugar de golpe, una sonrisa cruzo la cara de Freddie y después agregó – ¿Por qué te molesta que vea así a Melanie? ¿Celos?

Carly soltó una risita ante el comentario de Freddie, pero se calló casi inmediatamente al ver la cara de la rubia.

– Nunca – respondió secamente Sam, dejándose caer en el sofá.

Melanie y Freddie se sentaron a cada lado de Sam.

– Voy a hacer un poco de mi limonada especial – dijo Carly dirigiéndose a la cocina – ¿Quieren?

– ¡Iughh! ¡No!– dijo Sam haciendo cara asco, Freddie y Melanie negaron con la cabeza.

– Pues ni les quería dar

Freddie miró nuevamente a Melanie

– Freddie, Sam tiene razón es extraño que me veas así – dijo Melanie incómodamente

– Lo siento – dijo Freddie apenado

Después de un silencio incomodo entre Melanie, Freddie y Sam. El castaño agregó – Entonces tu me besaste – dijo señalando a Melanie – No Sam

– Exacto – dijo Melanie asintiendo con la cabeza

– Yo nunca te besaría – dijo Sam con cara de asco

– Sí, claro – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente recordando lo que había pasado en año nuevo

El rostro de Sam adquirió un tono carmesí

– ¡Auch! – Dijo Freddie recibiendo un almohadazo por parte de la rubia – ¿Eso por qué?

– Tu bien sabes porque – dijo a Freddie – Ahora dámela – dijo Sam refiriéndose a la almohada

– Ten – dijo entregándole la almohada– ¿Para qué la quieres?

– Para ver la tele – dijo Sam sarcásticamente – Para dormir

– Son las cuatro de la tarde – dijo Carly desde la cocina

– ¿Y qué?

– Nada, solo duérmete – dijo Carly

– Bueno

Melanie se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a Carly, Freddie se quedo admirando a la rubia y luego se fue hacia la cocina.

– Se ve tan tierna cuando duerme – dijo Freddie con ternura

– Awww – dijo Carly con ternura – Estas enamorado

– ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? – preguntó Melanie confundida

Carly miró a Freddie con una sonrisa, y Freddie negó enérgicamente, tratando de evitar que Carly le dijera a Melanie.

– ¡Freddie va a ser tu cuñado! – gritó Carly emocionada ignorando a Freddie

– ¡Carly! – dijo a modo de reproche Freddie

– ¡¿Te gusta Sam? – preguntó Melanie emocionada

– Si – contesto Freddie mirando al piso

– Vas a ser mi cuñado – dijo Melanie abrazándolo

– A propósito – dijo Carly una vez que Melanie soltó a Freddie – ¿Cómo va tu plan?

– ¿Cuál plan? – preguntó Melanie emocionada

– Enamorar a Sam – respondió Carly con una sonrisa

– Bien – respondió el castaño con una sonrisa – Mejor de lo que esperaba

– ¡Awww! – gritaron las dos, Carly y Melanie, al mismo tiempo

Un gruñido se escucho desde la sala, Carly, Melanie y Freddie voltearon a ver a la rubia, que se levantaba lentamente y prendía la tele

– Con tanto griterío no me dejan dormir – preguntó Sam entre un bostezo – ¿Qué sucede?

– Nada

Después de un rato, Freddie volvió a la sala y junto con Sam, se puso a ver "Celebridades bajo el agua". Melanie y Carly se quedaron en la cocina platicando.

Spencer entró apresurado al departamento.

– ¡Carly! – Gritó emocionado entrando al departamento – Sam, Freddie ¡Que sorpresa verlos aquí! – dijo sarcásticamente a modo de saludo

– ¡Carly! – volvió a gritar Spencer

– En la cocina – dijo Carly

El hermano mayor de Carly fue hasta donde la castaña le había indicado, estaba tomando aire cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Melanie.

– ¿Qué no ya te había saludado?

La rubia sonrió – Soy Melanie

– ¡Melanie! – dijo Spencer emocionado abrazándola

– ¿Soy el único que pensaba que ella no existía? – preguntó Freddie desde la sala

– Aja – dijo Sam levantándose y yendo a la cocina seguida de Freddie

– ¿Por qué estabas tan emocionado? – preguntó Sam a Spencer

– ¡¿Cómo puedes no saber en qué pienso? – dijo Spencer frunciendo el ceño

– No soy adivina – dijo Sam

Spencer ignoró el comentario de Sam y se dirigió totalmente a Carly – ¿Podemos tener mascotas?

– ¿Qué? – preguntó confundida Carly

– ¿Que si podemos tener mascotas? – volvió a preguntar Spencer

– Supongo, pero… – comenzó a decir Carly, quien no termino la oración debido a que Spencer ya había abandonado la habitación.

Paso cerca de media hora, donde los chicos vieron tele y comieron, en especial Sam. Habían estado hablando acerca de las cosas nuevas que harían en iCarly.

Sam, Freddie y Melanie decían que iCarly estaba bien y que no necesitaba nada nuevo, sin embargo Carly decía que necesitaban hacer algo nuevo, un episodio especial o algo así.

– ¿Qué tal… un especial de comida? – sugirió Freddie

– Ya lo hicimos

– ¿Un episodio desde la escuela? – preguntó Sam

Carly negó con la cabeza – Ya lo hicimos

Después de unos minutos, Melanie sugirió – ¿Qué tal un pijamada?

– ¡No! – gritó Sam, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado rápidamente

Carly sonrió a diferencia de Sam – Es perfecto

– No, no lo es – dijo Sam – es una mala idea

– No, en realidad es una buena idea – contradijo Freddie – Bien hecho – felicito a Melanie

Tardaron unos minutos en convencer a Sam de que era una buena idea y que lo harían.

– Necesitaremos a Gibby – dijo Carly– ¿Saben donde esta?

Tanto Melanie como Freddie negaron

– ¿Dónde puede estar? – preguntó Sam sarcásticamente

– No sabemos

– Esta en Licuados Locos – dijo Sam segura – ¿Dónde más?

* * *

><p>Las rubias y castaños entraron al establecimiento, movieron las cabezas en señal de estar buscando a alguien. Y lo encontraron, sentado en una mesa estaba Gibby platicando con un viejito, quien tenía una expresión de miedo en la cara.<p>

– Es por eso que no confió en las morsas con traje de baño ¿Me entiende? – dijo Gibby, el señor negó con la cabeza para luego irse corriendo

– Gibbs – dijo Freddie sentándose en el lugar del señor

Sam, Melanie y Carly imitaron a Freddie, sentándose en otros bancos de la mesa. El gordito miro espantado a Melanie y Sam y susurro en el oído de Freddie

– ¿Tu tambien ves dos Sam?

El castaño rió y dijo – Es Melanie, su gemela

Gibby suspiro de alivio – Pensé que veía doble

– ¡Já! No era el único que pensaba que Melanie y Sam eran la misma persona

– Pero Gibby, no es normal

– ¡Hey! – se quejó Gibby

– Estas traumado con las morsas en trajes de baño desde aquel incidente – dijo Sam como ejemplo

– Ni me lo recuerdes – dijo Gibby sacudiendo la cabeza para ignorar los recuerdos que venían a su mente

– Pensamos hacer una pijamada para iCarly– dijo Carly - ¿Te unes?

– Claro – dijo Gibby – solo tengo que pedir permiso

– Genial

– Bueno – comenzó a decir Melanie – Ya saben… sé que no necesitan… pero podrían… ¿incluirme?

– Estas incluida – dijo Sam, pero al notar miradas de extrañeza por parte de sus amigos, agregó – Por desgracia

* * *

><p>Habían decidido hacer una mini transmisión para avisar a los fans de iCarly que harían un especial de pijamada y que ellos podrían ser parte de la misma desde sus casas.<p>

– Yo no soy Carly – dijo Gibby saltando frente a la cámara

– Y yo no soy Sam – dijo Melanie haciendo lo mismo que Gibby – De verdad, no lo soy

– Yo soy Carly – dijo Carly entrando a la toma con un salto

– Y yo Sam – dijo Sam imitando a Carly

– No, no están viendo doble – aclaró Gibby, acercando su cara a la cámara

– Ella – dijo Sam sacudiendo a Melanie – es mi gemela, Melanie

–Y todos nosotros… – comenzó a decir Carly pero Freddie carraspeo interrumpiéndola, la castaña rodo los ojos – Y Freddie estaremos en la primera…

– ¡Pijamada iCarly! – gritaron todos al unísono mientras unas letras anunciaban lo mismo

– Podrán verla desde sus casas

– Recuerden, una pijamada es para dormirse tarde, así que avísenle a sus papás – dijo Carly

– Y preparen su pijama – dijo Gibby – Yo usaré una de…

– Es el próximo viernes, donde haremos juegos, retos, bailes improvisados y ustedes, el público podrá hacernos preguntas – dijo Sam interrumpiendo a Gibby

– No se olviden de vernos – dijo Melanie

– El próximo viernes a las 9:00 pm y hasta el amanecer – dijo Carly antes de cerrar la pequeña transmisión.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto? No les gusto? Pueden responder en Review(:<strong>

**Por Favor... **

**Hasta el próximo... Les gusto iOMG doblado? **


	7. Pijamada

**Hoola! Me tarde demasiado? Me quieren pegar? D:**

**Perdón! de verdad un disculpa por tardarme tanto! Podría decirles que fue la escuela, que de alguna manera si ha sido, pero eso solo ha requerido un 75% de mi tiempo, el otro 25% trate de actualizar pero tenía un bloqueo terrible.**

**Pero aqui estoy! :D Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>¿Seguro que se quiere llevar quince? – preguntó nuevamente un chico, el vendedor<p>

– Si, seguro – repitió Spencer, algo cansado de la pregunta

– Pero ¿Qué va a ser con quince… – comenzó a preguntar el chico, pero fue interrumpido por Spencer

– Solo dame los quince – cortó Spencer molesto

– De acuerdo – dijo el empleado – No tenías que gritar

…-

– Todavía no llegan – dijo Carly nerviosa mirando el reloj - ¿Por qué no llegan?

– Tranquila, seguro llegarán en cualquier minuto – le dijo Freddie a Carly

– No, deberían estar aquí – dijo Carly desesperada

Ambos castaños se encontraban en el estudio de iCarly faltaba poco para que la pijamada empezara pero ni Melanie, Sam o Gibby habían llegado.

– Llegarán

– Más les vale – dijo amenazadoramente Carly

…-

Después de regresar de su "Secreta" salida Spencer regreso a su apartamento y guardo lo que había comprado en su cuarto.

El mayor de los Shay se encontraba sentado en el sillón, viendo la tele. Mordía un cojín nerviosamente varias veces y lloraba.

– ¡No! ¡Laura! ¡Tú no lo amas! – Gritó desesperado Spencer mientras negaba con la cabeza – No lo amas, no lo amas, no lo amas – decía repetidamente el castaño

– Spencer… ¿No sabes si… – comenzó a preguntar Carly, quien bajaba por las escaleras - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó confundida Carly haciendo un alto.

– Ah… ¡Qué bonito carro! ¡Muy masculino! – dijo Spencer rápidamente, cambiando de canal

– ¿Estás bien?

– Si, ¿Por qué dices? – preguntó nervioso Spencer

– Porque estas llorando, hablas sobre un carro y estás viendo el canal de cocina – explico Carly

– Lo que pasa… es que… Ahhhh… ¿No tienes algo que decirme? – preguntó Spencer evitando la pregunta de Carly

– Si… ¿no sabes si Gibby, Sam o Melanie ya llegaron? – preguntó Carly

– Nop – respondió Spencer negando con la cabeza

– Bueno, si llegan ¿les puedes decir que suban? Freddie y yo los estamos esperando para comenzar el show – dijo Carly empezando a subir las escaleras

– Claro

Una vez que Carly se fue, Spencer le volvió a cambiar a la tele. Al ver la escena, negó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

– Yo te dije que no lo amabas, ¿Me hiciste caso? ¡No! Así que no llores – le reclamaba Spencer a la protagonista.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a dos rubias y un gordito confundido.

– Entonces… ¿No es posible? – preguntó Gibby quitándose su abrigo

– No, Gibby, no es posible – respondió Melanie

– ¿Seguras?– preguntó el gordito

Melanie y Sam se miraron y rodaron los ojos, iban a contestar algo cuando un gritó las interrumpió

– ¡Que no llores, Laura! – gritó Spencer

Las rubias y el gordito voltearon a ver al hermano se Carly, Sam y Melanie fruncieron el ceño preguntándose por que tenían amigos tan raros, mientras Gibby se sentó junto a Spencer.

– ¿Es "Locura amorosa de amor loco"? – preguntó Gibby emocionado

– ¡Sí! – respondió Spencer emocionado

– ¿Laura eligió a Juan? – preguntó Gibby curioso

– Si – volvió a responder Spencer pero esta vez triste, mientras bajaba la cabeza

– ¡Pero no lo ama!

– ¡Eso dije yo!

Las Pucketts miraron extrañadas a Gibby y Spencer y dijeron al mismo tiempo –Raros

Unos leves sonidos resonaron en el departamento viniendo desde la habitación de Spencer

– ¿Qué fue eso?

–Nada, no fue nada– dijo Spencer nervioso

…-

– Hasta que se dignan a aparecer – dijo Carly molesta, cuando las rubias y el gordito entraron al estudio.

– Lo que pasa es que… – comenzó a contar Gibby pero su callado por Carly, quien puso su dedo índice frente a sus labios.

– Después, tenemos que hacer un show – dijo Carly

– De acuerdo

…-

– Prometieron estar callados – dijo Spencer con tono autoritario – Recuerden que no es completamente legal esto

Después de decir esto Spencer salió de su cuarto, no sin antes cerrarlo con llave y mirar a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie estaba observando.

…-

– En 5, 4, 3,2 – dijo el productor técnico de iCarly, haciendo un movimiento de mano

– ¡Hola, gente de la tierra! – dijo la rubia mientras saltaba frente a la camara

– ¡Del espacio! – dijo Carly apareciendo en la toma

– ¡De la selva! – dijo Melanie

– ¡Y del mundo de las donas! – dijo Gibby emocionado

– ¡Gibby! – lo regaño Sam – Solo apégate al guión

– Pero tú y Carly improvisan – se defendió el gordito

– Si, pero nosotras decimos cosas graciosas

– ¿Me dices que la gente del mundo de las donas no es graciosa? – preguntó Gibby indignado

– ¡No! – Dijo extrañada Sam – Pero seguro es deliciosa

– ¡Chicos! – los regaño Carly, mientras Melanie miraba divertida la pelea - ¡Solo presentemos el show!

– De acuerdo

– ¡Bienvenidos a la primera Pijamada en iCarly! – gritaron todos

El estudio estaba decorado como si fuera el cuarto de alguien, había cinco bolsas para dormir acomodadas en el piso, una mesa en la esquina con comida y bebidas y algunas almohadas extras en el carro.

– Como ya habíamos dicho en una transmisión pasada – dijo Melanie – La pijamada será desde ahora hasta el amanecer

– Y para asegurarnos de quedarnos despiertos, usaremos estos – dijo Carly señalando una pulsera en su muñeca – Creados por Freddie… ¿Por qué no le explicas a nuestro público que hacen, Freddie?

La pulsera el transparente, lo cual permitía ver su interior. Tenía muchos cabes dentro con un foquito rojo que parpadeaba.

– Claro, estas – dijo Freddie enfocando la pulsera de Sam – Son unas pulseras que detectan los estímulos que nuestro cerebro envía cuando estamos despiertos, de esta manera, en el momento que alguno de nosotros comencemos a quedarnos dormidos los receptores que tiene la pulsera enviará…

– Cof**(A/N: Onomatopeya de toser)**… Nerd… Cof – interrumpió Sam

– Como decía – dijo Freddie, mientras rodaba los ojos ante el comentario de la rubia – En el momento en el que alguno de nosotros comience a quedarse dormido la pulsera enviará estímulos eléctricos, los cuales aumentarán según el grado de…

– ¡La pulsera nos dará toques si nos quedamos dormidos! – explicó Melanie de manera más sencilla

Freddie miró con el seño fruncido a Melanie, para luego agregó – Carly dijo que yo podría explicar lo de la pulsera

– Bueno, lo que pasa es que mi explicación es para las personas que no entendieron – se excuso Melanie

–Todos me entendían – dijo Freddie, quien tras las miradas de desaprobación de Carly, Sam, Melanie y Gibby agregó –La personas que no entendían mi explicación, manden un mensaje.

El sonido de timbres, los cuales anuncian que alguien mando un mensaje, invadió el estudio sin dejar de sonar

– Ok, nadie estaba entendiendo – acepto Freddie volviendo a enfocar a Carly, Gibby, Melanie y Sam

– Bueno, como verán no estamos en pijama – dijo Carly, señalando su ropa.

– Y no es una pijamada hasta que no estemos en pijama – dijo Melanie

– Así que iremos a cambiarnos, mientras tanto miren este video de Spencer bailando salsa con una escoba – dijo Sam, apretando un botón del control azul.

En la pantalla apareció Spencer bailando animadamente con una escoba, lanzándola eventualmente hacia arriba.

…-

– Rápido – dijo Carly, quien junto a sus amigos habían corrido a cambiarse

– ¡Ya vamos! – Dijo Freddie, mientras se iba al baño a cambiar – ¡Gibby!

– ¿Qué? – preguntó inocentemente Gibby

– No te metas al baño conmigo – dijo entre extrañado e indignado Freddie

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Porque es raro! – dijo Freddie alzando sus manos para enfatizar la palabra "Raro"

– ¡Que nena! – protesto Gibby, girándose para salir del baño y cambiarse en otro lugar.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, los chicos estaban cambiados. Melanie usaba un pantalón rojo con corazones rosas y una blusa de manga corta color rosa, Sam llevaba un pantalón gris con una blusa de manga corta morada, Carly estaba usando un pantalón blanco con puntos grandes negros y una blusa de manga larga con una vaca en medio.

Freddie tenía puesto un pantalón azul con cuadros y una playera gris oscuro de manga corta y Gibby, a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaran, no llevaba un pijama tan raro, era simplemente un pantalón amarillo con dinosaurios verdes y una playera con su cara en ella.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Gibby cuando todos miraron con rareza su pijama

–Tiene tu cara – explico Melanie extrañada

– Si ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó Gibby, mirando su playera

– Bueno… – Comenzó a decir Freddie

– No es normal tener tu cara en tu pijama – Terminó de explicar Sam

– Es completamente normal – se defendió Gibby – Conozco a mucha gente que lo hace

– ¿Guppy? Él no cuenta, es un mini tu – contradijo Carly

– En lugar de criticar mi pijama – dijo Gibby indignado – ¿Por qué no volvemos al estudio?

– De acuerdo – accedieron todos

…-

– Bien, ¡hemos regresado! – dijo Carly, quitando el video de Spencer.

Que para ahora estaba a punto de besar a la escoba

– Estaremos respondiendo algunas preguntas por medio de chat – dijo Sam – Así que manden una solicitud y ya veremos si la aceptamos

– ¿A quién tenemos, Freddie? – preguntó Melanie

– A tacosalpastor – dijo Freddie – ¡Vaya nombre!

– ¡Hola, tacosalpastor! – dijo Carly con una sonrisa

– ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó Sam con una voz rara

– ¿Quieres que te comamos? – preguntó Gibby, riéndose de su propio chiste, al notar que nadie reía se puso serio.

– ¿Qué quieres saber? – repitió Melanie

– ¿Quisiera saber si Carly está interesada en salir conmigo?- preguntó un chico atravez de la pantalla

– ¡No! – dio Carly con una sonrisa, tratando de que su negativa no sonará tan insensible

El chico de la pantalla asintió, como si ya esperara eso

– ¿Qué tal Melanie? – preguntó "Tacos al pastor esperanzado"

La rubia negó con la cabeza

– Sam… – comenzó a decir el chico

–Ni siquiera pregunte, tonto– dijo Sam, y terminó la llamada

– ¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente llamada, Freddie? – preguntó Carly

– Mariana Caballo – dijo Freddie, riéndose del apellido de la chica – ¡Que apellido!

– Freddie, no es gracioso – lo reprendió Melanie

– Bueno – dijo Freddie resignado, bajando la cabeza

–Estas al aire, Mariana – dijo Sam

La chica solo se quedó admirando a los cinco chicos que la miraban expectantes, hasta que Carly dijo – ¿Tienes algo que preguntarnos o decirnos?

– ¡Ah, Sí! – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa – ¿Sam y Freddie son pareja?

Un silencio incomodo se extendió por el estudio de iCarly

– ¿Si? – preguntó emocionada la chica

Dado a que nadie respondió, Mariana continuó hablando

– ¿Su relación es como el fic de SEDDIEnto? – preguntó de nuevo Mariana

Esta vez alguien si reacciono, Gibby frunció el ceño y preguntó – ¿La Relación Seddie?

– Si – respondió Mariana, asintiendo con la cabeza

– ¡Amo ese fic! – dijo Melanie

– ¡Ya sé! – dijo Carly sonriendo – ¡Yo también!

– Pero tiene mucho que no actualiza – dijo Freddie, con una nota de frustración en su voz

Sam miraba a sus amigos confundida y algo molesta – ¿¡Soy la única que no sabe de lo que hablan!

– Si – respondió Mariana

– ¡Adiós! – dijo molesta Sam, quitándola de la cámara

….-

Después de que Sam hiciera sufrir a sus amigos, menos Carly, por la video llamada con Mariana Caballo, continuaron la pijamada.

Hicieron un par de video llamadas más, jugaron, comieron, hicieron "Molestando a Lewbert", Sam comió, lanzaron sandías por la ventana, etc.

Como a las 3 am los chicos, somnolientos se despidieron.

– Y eso ha sido todo en iCarly – dijo Sam, bostezando

– Gracias por vernos – dijo Melanie con una sonrisa, a pesar de que sus ojos se cerraban

– Nos vemos en el próximo programa – dijo Carly

– No olviden llevar una manzana a la escuela – dijo Gibby, quien recibió miradas confundidas y de desaprobación, por parte de sus amigos.

– Y estamos fuera – dijo Freddie

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto?Lo odiaron? Si fue cualquiera de las dos, díganmelo por favor! A mi en lo personal no me gusto mucho, pero como ya dije, tenía un bloqueo y fue lo mejor que salió(:<strong>

**SEDDIEnto: Si lees esto, esta es mi manera de manifestar mi frustración porque no has actualizado, y como sé que Melanie es uno de tus personajes favoritos, hice que le gustara tu fic.**

**Ya vieron 'Los Juegos del Hambre'? Yo si! Y me encanto(: #TeamPeeta**


	8. Perros

**Hoola! Aquí hay un nuevo capitulo! (Naahh!) **

**Muchisisisisisisisisisimas gracias por los reviews! Me hacen feliz(:**

**Disculpen la tardanza! D: Pero tuve algunos problemas para actualizar!**

**Ojala les guste este capitulo!**

**iCarly no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan Schneider.**

* * *

><p>El trío de iCarly, más Melanie y Gibby, se encontraba en sus casilleros.<p>

─ ¿Segura que note sientes mal? – preguntó Sam a Carly, tocando su frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre

─ Si, segura ─ dijo Carly molesta, quitando la mano de la rubia de su frente ─ ¿Por qué nadie me cree? – preguntó frustrada

─ Porque no es normal ─ respondió Melanie, mientras Sam asentía

La castaña las miró feo y después agregó ─ Oír ladridos de perros de noche y de día es perfectamente normal

─ Si, es normal cuando tienes un perro ─ dijo Sam ─ pero tu no tienes un perro

─ Exacto ─ dijo Freddie

─ Yo escucho ladridos de perros en la noche – dijo Gibby

─ Bueno, pero tu eres… Gibby – dijo Sam

─ Gracias – contesto el gordito con una sonrisa

Melanie negó con la cabeza ─ Ella no lo decía como – pero fue interrumpida por Sam, quien puso su mano encima de la boca de Melanie.

─ De nada – dijo Sam sonriente, mientras su gemela rodaba los ojos

─ Vamos a clase ─ dijo Carly molesta, ya que nadie le creía

Todos se encaminaron hacia sus respectivas clases, excepto Gibby ─ Melanie – la llamó el gordito

─ ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Melanie, una vez que se había detenido para hablar con el gordito

─ ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? – preguntó Gibby, nervioso

─ No ─ respondió Melanie

─ ¿Quieres pasar la tarde conmigo? – preguntó Gibby

─ ¿Sería como una cita? – preguntó Melanie dudosa

─ No ─ contesto Gibby, para luego agregar ─ A menos que tú quieras que lo sea ─ dijo con un tono seductor.

─ De acuerdo, una salida de amigos – dijo Melanie asintiendo

─ Paso por ti a las cinco, ¿está bien? – preguntó Gibby, a lo que Melanie respondió que si

* * *

><p>Después de la escuela Carly, Sam y Freddie se dirigieron al departamento de la castaña, para variar.<p>

─ Y entonces explotó ─ terminó de contar Sam emocionada, mientras Carly y Freddie la miraban extrañados

─ Ewww ─ dijo Freddie, poniendo cara de asco

─ ¡Eres una nena! ─ Se quejo Sam

Carly simplemente rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta de su departamento, Cuando ella, Sam y Freddie entraron, los tres abrieron la boca a causa de la sorpresa.

El departamento estaba completamente destruido, el sofá se encontraba en la cocina, la mesa de la cocina estaba destruida y sus partes estaban esparcidas por toda la planta baja.

─ ¡Ahhh! ─ gritó Carly asustada, pues lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue un robo ─ ¡Spencer!

Los castaños y la rubia avanzaron por la sala, observando el desorden

─ ¡Spencer! ─ volvió a gritar Carly preocupada

El hermano mayor de Carly apareció, estaba en un estado peor que el departamento.

─ ¡Carly! ─ dijo Spencer sorprendido ─ ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela

─ No, la escuela acabo hace cerca de media hora ─ explico Carly, mirando a su hermano ─ ¿Qué paso aquí? ─ preguntó señalando el desastre, temiendo que no hubiera sido un robo

─ Es un historia muy graciosa ─ dijo Spencer nervioso

─ Pues cuéntamela ─ dijo Carly molesta

Spencer tardó unos minutos en contestar, pensaba en la mejor manera de decirlo

─ ¿Recuerdas que hace unas semanas te pregunte que si podíamos tener mascotas? ─ preguntó Spencer, a lo que Carly asintió ─ Pues, como me dijiste que si, compre una mascota

Carly miró incrédulamente a su hermano

─ ¿Qué mascota es? ─ preguntó Sam, que junto a Freddie se había sentado en el suelo a escuchar la historia

─ Es mejor usar la palabra "Mascota" en plural – dijo Spencer

─ ¡Mascotas! ─ dijo Carly molesta ─ ¿Compraste dos?

─ Algo así… ─ dijo Spencer ─ compre quince

─ ¡¿Quince? ─ preguntó Carly, mientras Sam y Freddie abrían la boca de la sorpresa ─ Quince ¿Qué?

─ Perros ─ susurro Spencer

─ ¡Ja! ─ dijo Carly a sus amigos, mostrando que ella tenía razón respecto a los ladridos ─ Espera – dijo dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho su hermano ─ ¡¿Compraste quince perros?

─Si – dijo Spencer bajando la cabeza ─ Pero son cachorritos

─ ¿Para que quieres quince perros? – preguntó Carly ignorando el último comentario de su hermano

─ Nosotros ya nos vamos ─ dijo Freddie

─ Adiós ─ dijo Sam antes de que ella y Freddie se fueran

─ Adiós ─ se despidieron los hermanos Shay

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que Carly habló ─ ¿Para que quieres quince perros? – volvió a preguntar

─ Para hacer una granja de perros, y enseñarles a hacer trucos ─ dijo Spencer emocionado

─ Los perros no pueden hacer trucos – dijo Carly

─ Si pueden – dijo Spencer en tono de puchero

Carly rodo los ojos y agregó ─ Limpia este desastre, tienes hasta mañana para convencerme de que puedes enseñarles trucos a esos perros, si no los devuelves a la veterinaria.

* * *

><p>─ ¿A dónde vamos, Gibby? – preguntó Melanie, mientras observaba como Gibby daba un vuelta con el carro.<p>

─ Pues… al dentista – dijo Gibby

─ ¿Por qué vamos al dentista? – preguntó Melanie asustada

─ Porque mis reacciones cuando voy al dentista soy un poco… loco y no me gusta estar solo ─ dijo Gibby

Melanie tardó un poco en contestar, pensaba en las posibles maneras de saltar del carro y huir pero se dio cuenta que no sería correcto, así que dijo ─ ¿Sam, Carly o Freddie saben de como te pones?

─ Si – dijo Gibby bajando la cabeza ─ todos me han acompañado una vez y después ya no quieren

Ese comentario hizo sentir mal a Melanie, por tan solo considerar la idea de irse

* * *

><p>Sam y Freddie habían estado paseando por un parque desde que salieron del edificio, llevaban cerca de media hora hablando.<p>

─ ¿Quién compra quince perros? – preguntó sorprendido Freddie

─ Spencer ─ respondió Sam con una sonrisa

El castaño volteo a ver a Sam, quien lo miró extrañada y preguntó ─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Aún te gusta? – preguntó Freddie ─Spencer ─ aclaro

Las mejillas de la rubia adquirieron un tono rosado, mientras negaba con la cabeza ─ No me considero fan del "Spam"

─ ¿Ni de Seddie? – preguntó Freddie nervioso, esperando una cachetada

─ No pierdo las esperanzas ─ dijo Sam, mirando al piso ─ Aunque siempre he pensado que harías mejor pareja con Carly

─ ¿Por qué? – preguntó Freddie desconcertado, aunque sonriendo a sus adentros por su respuesta sobre el Seddie.

─ Porque ella es perfecta ─ dijo Sam con voz rara ─ es la mejor chica para ti, y todos están de acuerdo menos tú

─ Nadie es perfecto, y yo soy el que decido quien es la mejor chica para mí ¿no crees? – respondió Freddie, mirando a Sam con una sonrisa

─ Como sea, tengo hambre ─ dijo Sam ─ Aliméntame

─ ¿Cuáles son la palabras mágicas? – preguntó Freddie

─ Hazlo o te pegó ─ respondió molesta Sam

─ Vamos ─ respondió espantado

* * *

><p>─ Gibby – dijo Melanie, la cual se encontraba despeinada y con la ropa manchada y rota<p>

─ dime – dijo Gibby, quien estaba como drogado

─ Si quieres seguir siendo mi amigo, nunca me vuelvas a pedir que te acompañe al dentista ─ dijo Melanie

─ Bueno – dijo Gibby bajando la cabeza

─ Es más, si quieres seguir teniendo amigos, nunca vuelvas a pedir que alguien te acompañe al dentista – dijo Melanie

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente el la casa de los Shay, todo había vuelto a su lugar a excepción de la mesa de la sala, la cual había sido movida para la presentación de los perros ante Carly<p>

La castaña estaba sentada en el sofá, esperando a que su hermano apareciera con los cachorros. Spencer salió de su cuarto, vestido con un traje, guiando a quince cachorros, los cuales estaban vestidos con un traje para perro.

─ ¿Qué truco va a hacer? – preguntó Carly, una vez que Spencer acomodo a los cachorros en línea recta.

─ Cantar ─ respondió Spencer sonriente

─ ¿Cantar? – preguntó Carly, a lo que Spencer asintió ─ Bueno….

Spencer carraspeo para atraer la atención de Carly ─ Damas y caballeros ─ comenzó a presentar Spencer

─Solo estoy yo ─ interrumpió Carly

─ ¡Déjame terminar! – se quejó Spencer, haciendo berrinche

─ Perdón ─ se disculpó Carly

El mayor de los Shay volvió a carraspear ─ Damas y caballeros, permítanme presentarles a la orquesta de Spencer

La canción de "Dora la exploradora" comenzó a sonar

─ Dora, Dora, Dora la exploradora ─ comenzó a cantar Spencer mientras miraba expectante a sus perritos

Nada, los perros lo miraron de manera extraña

─ Dora, Dora, Dora la exploradora ─ volvió a cantar Spencer, mirando con cara de decepción a sus perros

Carly rodó los ojos y se dirigió a su cuarto ─ Devuélvelos a la veterinaria

─ ¡Solo son tímidos! ─ se excuso Spencer

─ ¡Devuélvelos! ─ gritó Carly desde su cuarto

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue todo! (; <strong>

**Prometo hacer todo lo posible para no tardar tanto al actualizar. **

**Les gusto? No les gusto? Díganmelo en un review. ADIOS! **


	9. Nota del Autor

**Hola!**

**Como sabrán por el "Nota del Autor" no tengo buenas noticias, tengo mucho tiempo sin actualizar porque no puedo escribir, tengo un bloqueo.**

**Cuando creé esta historia lo hice con ideas vagas, nunca supe realmente como unirlas y hacerlas una historia. He escrito el capitulo siguiente a "Perros" unas diez veces, y ninguna me gusta.**

**No creo poder continuar la historia por muchas razones, pero la principal es el bloqueo. Perdón, de verdad perdón por cancelar la historia pero como ya dije, no me parece justo que ustedes estén esperando una actualización que nunca va a llegar.**

**No creo que vaya a volver a subir algo. Tal vez algún día suba un one-shot pero es muy poco probable. Aún voy a estar leyendo historias y dejando reviews, pero no creo que suba alguna historia.**

**Gracias, de verdad, muchisisisisisisismas gracias por todos sus reviews, favoritos y alerts realmente me hicieron muy feliz, y si alguien quiere saber como terminaría la historia, con gusto les diré, se los debo.**

**Perdón, y espero que lo entiendan.**

**Adios.**


End file.
